


Carly Rae Slays

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Finstock sings, POV Stiles, Spells & Enchantments, btvs influence, idek, raps actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one episode of <i>Buffy the Vampire Slayer</i> was right.  Forced singing and dancing was <i>not</i> fun, thanks very much, but Stiles could really have done without the first person experience of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carly Rae Slays

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know what happened here. This fills the "musical" square of my teenwolf_bingo card on LJ, though, so that's something.

That one episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ was right. Forced singing and dancing was _not_ fun, thanks very much, but Stiles could really have done without the first person experience of it. 

It was bad enough walking into his third period History of WWII class singing Pink Floyd's "When the Tigers Broke Free" (but sort of epically awesome having half of the lacrosse team as his backup choir). 

It was kind of hysterical when Scott serenaded Kira in the cafeteria with "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis & The News (but less so when Stiles found himself as one of the adoring fans at Scott's feet as he belted it out from the heart). 

Finstock doing both parts to Salt-N-Pepa's "Let's Talk About Sex"? Let's hope someone got that with their phone because Stiles wants to remember it forever and ever, especially the part at the end when he looked as triumphant as someone who just played Madison Square.

But Stiles had to draw the line somewhere and that was with him bursting into Derek's loft singing "I Really Like You" at the top of his lungs by Carly Rae Jepsen and then kneeling at Erica's feet as his big finish.

As soon as he was finished he scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible, sure she was going to eviscerate him or, at the very least, laugh in his face. 

Still making out on the couch three hours later when Derek arrived home and kicked him out certainly wasn't how Stiles thought his day would go but if the way Erica smirked at him on his way out was any indication Stiles was willing to give some props to the arts for this one.

Also, to the confused and disappointed witch at the edge of town who just wanted to magically transport Taylor Swift to her house for a private concert: apologies for the failure and thanks for the girlfriend!


End file.
